1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable carriers, and particularly to a jar carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable bottle carriers have been known in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,751, issued to Goldenberg on Nov. 4, 1952, there is disclosed a bottle holder and carrier. The Goldenberg device comprises a molded frame having openings along one side for reception of bottles, and a handle extending upwardly therefrom. No means for closing the openings is provided to retain the bottles in the openings. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,945, issued to Heuer on May 23, 1950. The Heuer device also includes openings along one side, and does not provide means for closing off these openings to retain the bottles therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,612, issued to Greis on Jan. 5, 1971, there is disclosed a carrier structure which includes openings on opposite sides of a handle and tabs at the end of the openings to help to retain the bottles therein.
Stationary bottle carriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,787, issued to Lee on Dec. 4, 1956, and 2,128,114 issued to Benedetti on Aug. 23, 1938. Both of these patents show a bottle holder for mounting to a wall or other support, which holder includes a hook member which pivots from one side of the opening to close the opening and retain the bottles therein.